1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a mechanism for use with motorcycles for driving them in reverse without the use of the motorcycle engine or transmission structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reverse friction drives for riding lawnmowers and the like have been devised; however, such arrangements are not common for use with motorcycles. Drive arrangements for propelling mowers and the like in a forward direction, are fairly common; however, the use for driving a motorcycle backwards is not conventional.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
3,225,854--12/28/65--Goerner PA1 2,897,645--8/ 4/59--Veillette PA1 2,751,028--6/19/56--Laughlin PA1 2,695,486--11/30/54--Hospe PA1 2,578,886--12/18/51--Isherwood, et al
The Goerner patent shows an engine drive arrangement for use with a bicycle, but only propels same in a forward direction and is only the motor drive therefor, and not a supplement to an existing motor arrangement of a motorcycle. A friction drive to the rear wheel of the bicycle is employed.
The Isherwood, et al patent similarly shows the use of an engine friction drive for a bicycle, but again, is for forward drive only.
The Hospe patent, as well as the Laughlin patent, provide for a reverse direction, but are utilized as lawnmower propellants, rather than for use with a motorcycle.
The Veillette patent shows a reversible friction drive for a lawnmower.
None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.